Light sensitive, photothermographic film is used in many applications ranging from a standard photocopying apparatus, to graphic arts and/or medical imaging/recording printing systems. For example, in the medical industry, laser imaging systems employing photothermographic film are commonly used to produce photographic images from digital image data generated by magnetic resonance (MR), computer tomography (CT) or other types of scanners. Systems of this type typically include a laser imager for exposing an image on the photothermographic film, a thermofilm processor for developing the film through the application of heat, and an image management subsystem for coordinating the operation of the laser imager and the thermofilm processor. The resulting image is available for diagnostic use by medical radiologists and communications to referring physicians and their patients.
Generally speaking, a photosensitive film laser imager includes a film supply system, a film exposure assembly, a film processing station (or developer), a film dispensing area and a film transport system. Each of these components are associated within a relatively large imager housing.
Sheets of unexposed photosensitive film is normally stacked in a sealed, standardized film cartridge, for delivery to the imager. The standard film cartridge can be sealed by a foil cover. During use, the film cartridge is inserted into the film supply system of the imager. The film supply system normally includes mechanisms for unsealing the film cartridge and subsequently removing individual sheets of film. In this regard, the film supply system separates and delivers an individual sheet of photosensitive film from the film cartridge to the film transport system. The film transport system, in turn, delivers the individual sheet of film to the film exposure assembly. Within the film exposure assembly, photographic images are exposed on the film from image data (e.g., digital or analog) using a laser imager. The exposed sheet of film is then transported, via the film transport system, to the film processing station where the film is developed. After thermal processing, the film is cooled and transported to the film dispensing area where the final image is available to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,005 (Nelson) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,842 (Nelson), both incorporated herein by reference, are directed to film supply systems for use with a photosensitive film imager.
While laser imagers have proven to be highly successful, several potential drawbacks may exist. For example, the film supply system is normally very complex, large and therefore expensive. To accomplish desired film separation, the standard film supply system normally includes several mechanisms and a number of independently driven parts which maneuver the film sheet in different directions to effectuate film separation. This complex approach to separating and delivering sheets of film is normally quite expensive.
Therefore, a substantial need exists for a film supply system configured to meet the design and operational constraints of a photosensitive film laser imager, in a cost-effective manner.
The film supply system of the present invention, also referred to as the Pickup Assembly, is comprised of an integrated pickup mechanism and a feed roller mechanism. The pickup mechanism separates the top sheet of film from the rest of the film supply/pack and lifts the film sheet into an open set of rollers in the feed roller mechanism. The feed roller mechanism then closes its set of transport rollers and transports the film into a Vertical Transport Assembly.